Tactical Alert
Tactical Alerts are special Alert missions that feature unique challenges and enemies compared to traditional Alert missions. While Tactical Alerts appear for a limited time like normal alerts, they occupy their own unique mission node within a planet, and disappear only once their designated duration has expired, making them more similar to Events. They were first introduced in Update 14.2.4. Mechanics Unlike traditional Alert missions, Tactical Alerts can contain non-standard enemy compositions such as large numbers of advanced units or even multiple instances of boss units that make the opposition deadlier than usual. Additionally, Tactical Alerts feature so-called "Void Sensors" that places a maximum Conclave point limit that restricts players on the type of weapons and equipment they can carry, which forces the player to use underpowered equipment or incomplete loadouts. Tactical Alerts also do not disappear after a single run; instead, each successful run of a Tactical Alert will grant points that accumulate with each subsequent run. The Tactical Alert is completed after a certain amount of points are acquired, which will then grant players the stated reward. Additionally, after completion players have the option of running a Stratos Challenge, which is a more difficult version of the completed Tactical Alert with more powerful enemies and even lower Conclave point limits. Completing the Stratos Challenge has similar mechanics to the above, and will grant a Stratos Emblem (also known as a Tactical Specialist Emblem) upon the first completion, with subsequent completions changing the content of the badge each time a challenge is completed. Alerts Hyena Facility= Unique Enemies *Hyena NGs Rewards *3-Day Credit Booster *Forma Blueprint. Mission Type *Exterminate Unique Mechanics *Multiple Hyena NG units are present during the mission. Lore Intro Success |-|Shifting Sands= Unique Enemies *Hellion Power Carrier *Cryotic-enhanced Desert Skate Rewards *3-Day Affinity Booster *Forma Blueprint. Mission Type *Excavation Unique Mechanics *Activating an Excavator will spawn a swarm of unique red Desert Skates around the Excavator. These Desert Skates feature increased durability and attack power, and are hostile to everyone in the area. Lore Intro Success |-|Cold Revenge= Unique Enemies *Cold Revenge Corpus Target Rewards * * x 5 * Blueprint Mission Type *Capture Unique Mechanics *Each mission spawns two Corpus Targets that must be captured. For each target captured the player will get one point. If only one target is captured, the mission will fail while still awarding one point. *The Corpus Target has an energy drain aura that quickly drains energy from Warframes within 80m. This target is also protected by three or more Shield Osprey Eximus that provide constant shield protection until they are destroyed. Target and Eximus spawn at high levels--nearly double that of other enemies on map. These Ospreys are not affected by Mind Control or Chaos, and as long as they are linked with the target, the target cannot be damaged in any way. *This alert features an unusually high number of Tech and Sniper Crewman units, along with a high chance of Eximus variants spawning. Lore Intro Notes *Mind Controling the target will disable the shield links to him from the Ospreys, allowing you to damage him enough so when the ability ends he will go down. Success |-|Pack Mentality= Unique Enemies *N/A Rewards *Wreath Sigil Mission Type *Exterminate Unique Mechanics *The missions contain unusually large numbers of Drahk Masters and Drahks. *The other Grineer units fought are normal variants instead of Frontier ones, even though the missions take place on Earth. Lore Intro Success |-|Toxic Terrors= Unique Enemies *Scorpions (Toxic Terror) *Lancers (Toxic Terror) *Troopers (Toxic Terror) *Heavy Gunners (Toxic Terror) Rewards *Nistlebrush Sigil Mission Type *Exterminate Unique Mechanics *This alert features an unusually large number of Grineer Scorpions. *All Grineer units (including Feral Kubrow) in this mission deal damage on their weapons, with a high chance to proc. Lore Intro Success |-|Fleet Footed= Unique Enemies *N/A Rewards *Tolling Sigil Mission Type *Mobile Defense Unique Mechanics *This mission features an unusually large number of Arson Eximus Napalms, and Rollers. *All enemy units in this mission have higher than normal movement speeds. Lore Intro |-|Fight or Flight= Coming Dec 24th. Unique Enemies Rewards *Evergreen Sigil Mission Type *Exterminate Unique Mechanics ... Lore Intro Trivia * The Avalanche Offensive of Update 14.2 functioned very similarly to Tactical Alerts, likely because it was an early test of their implementation. Media W Nyx Prime -Update 14.10- - Warframe Operations TACTICAL ALERTS Update 14.2.4 HYENA FACILITY - Warframe Operations GamesWise Tactical Alerts - COLD REVENGE Update 15.2 Warframe Operations Warframe - TACTICAL ALERT PACK MENTALITY Update 15.5.7 Warframe Operations Warframe Operations - TACTICAL ALERT TOXIC TERRORS See Also *Alerts Category:Missions Category:Mechanics Category:Update 14